When a Nobody Loved
by mariahmaru
Summary: Xemnas is in love? How can this be if he is a Nobody? Can Xemnas love this person without a heart to love with?


When a Nobody Loved

Xemnas is the leader of Organization XIII. He claimed that Nobodies could not feel any sort of emotion, no happiness, no sadness, no anger, and certainly not love, but he basically ate those words when he first met Sephiroth at a world what is now called, 'Hollow Bastion'. Sephiroth was a beautiful-mysterious man... He had beautiful long hair and beautiful eyes, Xemnas thought this man was the most beautiful thing he had set his eyes on period. But Xemnas was confused, he did not know what this warm-fuzzy feeling that settled where his heart suppose to be? It can't be love, Xemnas didn't know what love is, how it felt, or how it looked, only that he wished for it ever since he was a Somebody...

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Xemnas 'visits' Sephiroth, and by 'visits' it means he watched him from afar. He watched the young man stare out in the horizon, like he was waiting for someone. Xemnas never bothered the man, he just admired him from afar and left when the sun began to set.

One Wednesday afternoon, Xemnas made one of his so called 'visits' and noticed a bright shining rose where he usually stands at to admire Sephiroth. Xemnas picked up the rose and noticed it was made of glass, he then looked up to see Sephiroth with his head turned slightly to see him gazing at him with the corner of his eye. Xemnas stared at the young man, till' Sephiroth turned his gaze back to the horizon. Xemnas then looked at the glass rose in his hand and wondered why Sephiroth left it for him. Could the possibility be that Sephiroth loved him as well..? Confused, Xemnas left early that day, taking the glass rose with him.

After that day, Xemnas was busy, planning to have Sora complete Kingdom Hearts without knowing, even if he does find out, Xemnas was sure that he could figure a way to still complete Kingdom Hearts with his help.

Two weeks had passed, and Saix had kept Kairi in the castle's dungeon. Xemnas was going to use Sora's love for Kairi to complete Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas preferred not to use the seventh princess of light, but Axel told Sora the Organization's plan, therefore he had no choice, he'll do anything to complete Kingdom Hearts...

The longer Sora fought for Kairi, the more Xemnas grew a jealous feeling. Xemnas stared at Kingdom Hearts, seeing countless hearts being absorbed by it, Sora's love of Kairi was the reason Kingdom Hearts was almost complete. He then started to think about his love for Sephiroth, would Sephiroth travel to other worlds to look for Xemnas, would he fight in countless battles to hear a word about Xemnas..? Xemnas shook those thoughts out of his head, no, Nobodies can't love an no one with a right mind would ever fall for one. Xemnas then pulled out the glass rose from his jacket, he kept it on his chest where his heart was suppose to be. He stared at the glass rose, shining the most beautiful shine against Kingdom Hearts moon-like shine. Xemnas finally figured out why Sephiroth gave him this rose, to mock him. Everyone and every other Nobody would laugh at him for thinking that he loved someone-for thinking someone would love him. The blood in his veins then felt cold as he shattered the glass rose in his palm, he then lifted his arms in the air, and watched the glass float gently to Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas felt his eyes water a bit, as he saw his worthless love blend into the sky, like dust on dust...

Saix then emerged from his dark portal, asking permission to "End this charade", Xemnas hid the bitterness inside him and said calmly, "Indeed..."

Saix had failed, now Xemnas was fighting the key-blade wielder and his friends. Xemnas' anger and jealously drove him to fight without mercy. But as the final battle between Xemnas, Riku, and Sora, Xemnas finally was defeated. Xemnas could not stand for this! He refuses to think that he was defeated with the power of love! Xemnas started to turn to Dusk as he reached out, for one last strike, but he felt a hand on his. His eyes widened and he gasped, he saw Sephiroth, he was see through, with sad eyes but with a small smile, holding his hand. Xemnas was so happy to see him before he turned to Dusk, hearing three last words, quieter than silence, "I love you..."


End file.
